


Behind the Curtains

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Male Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: (female!draco malfoy X male!hermione granger)"Draco." She opened her eyes which she hadn't realised she had closed. "Concentrate."She whined. "I don't know. I was just talking to them." He started, albeit a bit slowly, more torturous in nature."About what?""Social grapevine." She gasped.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Behind the Curtains

She combed through her blonde hair, careful of all the knots and tangles. She was just about to remove the locket around her neck when an elf popped in. "Miss Draco." It quivered. "Master Granger demands to see you." It said. She smiled at her reflection, her lips red. 

"Let him in, might be really cold outside, it is indeed December." The elf nodded and then disappeared with a pop. She didn't have to wait for long, just a few minutes, and then she heard loud and heavy stomps right outside of her room before the doors bashed open. She looked at him leisurely through the mirror, he stood there seething and panting, his eyes furious. She thought he might have broken the knobs of her doors with the way he was holding them, his knuckles white. She stood up gracefully from her dressing chair and turned around,"Minister Granger, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise of yours?" She smiled at him. 

He shut the door behind him with a click as he walked towards her. He narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap Draco." He hissed at her as he wound his hand around her neck, the fist almost closing around. It didn't choke her, but it did show his power and strength. She elongated her neck instead, tipping her chin, meeting his sharp eyes with her own. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a throaty voice. She shivered when his hold tightened, and he squeezed a bit. The metal of thin chain of the necklace she wore dug into her skin, making her wince, and he didn't care about that for a bit. His eyes dropped to the swell of her breasts where the pendant hung. 

"I see that you're wearing the locket I gave." She nodded her head. He growled. "Then why not the gown I specifically told you to wear in today's owl." She blinked. Then she made a face. 

She caressed his wrist, and he let go of her neck, although slowly. She turned around to remove the earnings as she faced the mirror. "I had to match with Blaise. She and I decided to pair, green and blue. And you know I look amazing in blue. Red would just look gaudy in all that delicate opal decor. You have to understand." 

"Oh I understand." He gritted out as he stepped back to sit on the cushioned armchair comfortably, crossing his feet over one leg. "So, you decide to wear a very exposing dress, mind you, and danced with every man who approached you so that they could grope you." 

She rolled her eyes at him through the mirror. "Cheer up Granger, they didn't grope me." 

"Touching your naked back, your thigh from that slit your dress makes, your arse, maybe even your breasts-" 

"No one touched my breasts!" She turned around quickly and snapped at him. 

"Not directly, no. But I did remember that man, a Mr Flem-something." 

"Mr Flemming." 

"You remember the name quite well." He gave her a cruel smile. "He danced quite close to you, didn't he? Pressing your bust to his chest?" 

She crossed her arms under her breasts. "I don't really remember." 

"But I specifically remember: you batting your eyes like bloody damsel at him."

"Minister, you might be coming off as 'green with envy'-type-of-man right now." 

He pointedly ignored her comment. "And then you go ahead and press against his crotch." 

"I did no such thing!" She took a few angry steps towards him while he just sat stoic. 

"You did Draco, you and I, both know. And we both know why you did it." She pressed her lips in a tight line and looked to the side. She had wanted to rile him up, alright. It had been three long weeks since she last saw him and then he had sent her a modest red gown along with an owl that morning stating her to wear it at the Night's Ministry Ball. She had dragged Blaise for shopping at the immediate moment and chosen a scandalous blue gown for herself, which wasn't only sleeveless, but also made her back bare of any covering to her waist along with two long slits running down her legs. Blaise had raised her brow at that and then smirked. "You clearly left nothing to imagination. You could have bought and worn a piece of towel and it would have worked better." He muttered and she looked at him with a pinched mouth. 

"I'll wear whatever I want. It is my money, I'll spend it however I like. Who are _you_ , anyway, to tell me about it?" 

"Who am I?!" He said angrily. He breathed in deeply, he closed his eyes and then looked up again. " _Who am I?_ " This time, even though it was calmer than before, he still sounded stern. "Who am I, Draco?" She shifted in her place, her heels clicked against each other and she looked down at the carpeted floor. "Draco." He said gently, calling out to her. She looked into his deep brown eyes, burning with fire she couldn't quite fathom. When she gulped, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards slightly. "Strip." 

She didn't need to be told twice. She pulled at the straps and brought them down her shoulders, the silk of the dress slithered down her body. His eyes gleamed as he took in the sight before him. "Jesus!" He beckoned her closer with two of his fingers and she did. He uncrossed his legs and she stood in between them. "You didn't even bother wearing your knickers." 

She smirked down at him. "It would have ruined the look of the dress." He gave her a sharp look and without any warning: thrusted a finger in her, making her gasp. 

"So, all those men knew that you weren't wearing anything inside, didn't they?" He curled his finger in her, and she winced slightly. She shook her head. "Draco." She opened her eyes which she hadn't realised she had closed. "Concentrate." 

She whined. "I don't know. I was just talking to them." He started shaking his finger in her, albeit a bit slowly, more torturous in nature. 

"About what?" 

"Social grapevine." She gasped. His pace increased. "Quidditch." The pace decreased, making her whine. "Gringotts." She moaned when the movement came fast. "Economy." Her head fell back when it became faster. "Merlin!" She groaned when his movements slowed. "No! Not about that! About.. um..." She jumped on the balls of her feet to get any sort of friction. "Marriage Proposal!" The finger in her stopped and her eyes flew open in a gasping 'no' as she realised what she'd just said. 

"Marriage proposal?" She made herself look down and almost shivered wildly when she saw the brown eyes burning. "Someone proposed you for marriage?" She felt him slide out his finger from her. He looked calm, his voice was kind, there wasn't any frown on his forehead, it was just his eyes that were glazing fury. "Who?" 

"I told him no, I told him I had wanted to focus on myself and my career first." 

"Who was it?" He pressed out. 

"I told him I was with someone else. And I preferred to be with him." 

"And?" She almost rolled her eyes when his mouth upturned to a smirk. _Cruel bastard!_

"And he's richer than most of the people present in ball, and even quite powerful, both magically and politically." 

"And?" His voice was gentle now, and Draco knew she couldn't escape it. 

"And I love him." She whispered out. He smiled at her, before he sat stiff in his place. 

"Turn around." 

She blinked. "What?" 

"You're not being let off that easily. Turn around." She rolled her eyes before doing so. She yelped when she felt a hard pinch on her arse. "Bend and touch the floor." 

"Why-" 

"No questions, Draco." It was the no-nonsense voice again and she had to gulp before she bent till her fingers touched the carpet of floor. She didn't feel anything for few moments, except for blood rushing to her head, but then she felt hot breath against her heat and she knew her quim fluttered at that. He blew at it, and she managed to hold her breath, hold back any kind of needy sounds she was sure she would have made if she hadn't bitten her lower lip tight enough with her teeth. 

Then there came the lap of the tongue and she let herself shudder. He gave a long lick to and fro, and again and again, before diving in her heat, and she moaned loudly. She clasped at her ankles which were binded with the thin straps of her white heels. She whimpered when he nipped at the close outer skin, before biting it. His stubble rubbing against her fragile skin down there. He chuckled, and if she hadn't been a moaning mess she would have glared back at him. "Like it Draco?" She nodded her head. "Draco, do you like it?" 

"Yes, Merlin!" She gasped out. "I like it!" She pushed her hips back, shaking them as her legs trembled. 

"Now stand up straight." He leaned back, and she tsked unpleasantly. 

"Why?" 

" _No questions_. Hurry up." She straightened her back and did so, looking down her shoulders at him with a glare. He had the shameless audacity to smirk as he licked his lips cleans. 

"Now what, Minister? Should I get a bowl of grapes and arrange a skipping elf for you as well? Wouldn't you love that?" She stopped before she could fall in any more trouble, she already saw his hand clench at the mention of elf. She had internally rolled her eyes, but maintained a glower on the outside. 

"You talk a lot." He sighed as he got up and she turned around to face him. He only had a few inches on her and because she wore her heels that night, she met him eye to eye. "Have quite of a smart mouth." 

"I thought you liked me for that." He wrapped an arm around her naked waist and walked forwards, she tried to follow him in her own backward paces with few stumbles and many twists of her ankles. He was too fast for her to keep up with. Soon the back of her legs hit the edge of bed. He leaned down to kiss her slowly, tugging the hair at base of her neck. 

He leaned back with a gentle bite on her lower lip. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He gave her a gentle shove and she bounced on the mattress, her legs airing. He immediately held both of her ankles and unstrapped her heels. "I got something for you." He muttered as he sucked on the big toe which was painted white. 

"A gift?" Draco said in raspy voice when he played with the knobs of her ankles, before his hands wandered down to her knees and then her thighs and then spread them apart. 

He hummed in affirmative. "You can say that." He caressed at her inner thighs and then leaned forward to place her knees on his shoulders as he proceeded to grind down his clothed self on her naked body. She arched up to meet him on the way. 

"What is it?" For a moment he paused, then he reached for his pocket. When he brought out, he dropped one of the ends and the soft fabric of silk rolled atop her breasts. "A ribbon?" She asked in pure confusion. 

"You would have known better if you'd have worn the dress I gave you." She looked down and felt the ribbon against her skin. It was the same crimson red and soft velvety-satin texture as the dress she saw in the morning. 

"So?" She quirked a brow. "you would have given me this at the party to tie my hair with? Or maybe use it as a belt? A fastidious scarf, perhaps?" 

"Perhaps." He agreed with her. "But since you look amazing in this colour, I do have another use of it." Her brows furrowed, but before she could say anything her wrists were held together in a tight hold of his hand and the ribbon was wound around them multiple times and then there was a double knot. She tested the tie, stretching her wrists then trying to free them, but the _bastard_ had tied it quite expertly. She casted a spell in a low mutter, almost in her mind, but it didn't budge. He must have noticed it for he said, "It's a Muggle Ribbon, and I charmed any spell to not take effect. You should know by now, Draco, I do everything Muggle way with you. I am a _mudblood_ , aren't I?" He grinned cruelly at her. A shiver ran down her spine. 

She shifted beneath him. "Shut up, Granger!" She snapped at him. 

"Just stating the truth." He shrugged, before he removed his coat and let it fall carelessly on the floor. "This really suits you." He ran his finger tips from her hips to her abdomen to the peaks of her breasts and to her neck, and then down again. She trembled. "Like a perfect present for me. Fully customised for Minister H. Granger." She breathed heavily when his hand moved around her torso while another caressed her hip. "So exquisite." 

"Would you be quiet? Merlin forbid!" She cried around as he squeezed one of her mounds before bending down to lap at it. Her back arched upwards, leaning to his heated touches, her bounded hands gripped at the Egyptian cotton sheets above her head: if her mother had known what was happening on the bed sheets especially hand-embroidered by pureblooded veelas of middle east she had got for Draco on her trip to Cairo, she would blushed and fainted with scandal on the tip of her tongue, and Draco was also worried she would never get any particular and special delicate presents for her any more. What Mother doesn't know, wouldn't hurt her. And now her nails were digging onto the same sheets, ripping at the fray pink and yellow threads, charmed pearls falling apart to her abuse. 

But they didn't compare to the much abuse he relentlessly put on her as he dipped his head to envelope his lips against her heat again, and her eyes rolled back. He never fully pierced, but only teased and nipped, brought her to the edge and then dropped her hanging. Her head shook side to side. "Enough!" She yelled. "Just fuck me already!" 

He gave her a toothy grin. It didn't take him even a minute to divest himself of all his clothes, while he still had her thighs on her shoulders. "Aren't you needy?" He cooed at her, he brushed his hardened length against the wet quim. 

"I'll kill you if you don't put it in me in next few seconds." She panted out, fury ablaze in her eyes. 

"And here I thought you adored foreplay." 

"There is a difference- _ah_!" The blunt head breached in her and she let out the first gasp. She forced herself to continue as he sunk deeper into her. "Between foreplay -" she gulped audibly. "And torture." His hands cupped her jaw. One of her legs ached and she slid it to wind it around his waist; the new angle hit deeper in her making her bare her neck. 

"I don't think that I'm torturing you." He whispered against her full lips; for her she could hear him loud and clear. "Instead, you are clearly enjoying yourself, otherwise you wouldn't be so wet." He circled his hips, as he fully sheathed in her. "Your chest is perfectly peaked and red." The fingers brushed at her bottom lip. "Your pupils are dilated, I can't almost see your grey iris. You're heaving, definitely there's no lack of air in here. And neither us put on amortentia, did we?" 

"Quiet with your Muggle crap!" She retorted back. He gave a small thrust and she whimpered. 

"I know you love it." He gave shallow thrusts now. "I know for the fact that if that ribbon wasn't there, your nails would be down my back, begging this _mudblood man_ to give you his _mudblood spunk_." He growled by the end while she shivered. 

"Shut up!" She snapped, glaring at him. "Why do you always say that?" 

He gave a hard jab in between the shallow ones and her toes curled up. "Just stating the fact." His thrusts came in deeper making her moan loudly. 

She had unshed tears in her eyes. "Well don't state then!" She managed to speak legitimately between her cries. "I don't like it!" She gasped before quietening herself. " _Please_." He wouldn't have heard it if his lips weren't almost on top of hers. She was trembling and shivering all through out, and although pleasure had to blame for it, a major part of fear and worry were to account for as well. 

He knew his thrusts had been in a much punishing nature prior, so he slowed himself down. He gathered her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Both of her legs dropped to the bed. He hid his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling in the sweet lilac of her parfúm and placed a gentle kiss, unlike all the punishing and biting ones he had placed on her before, behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Draco, _love_. I'm really sorry." He felt her hook her tied arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer, pressing his chest to her bust. 

"Don't call yourself that." She mumbled and he sighed as he nodded.

"I won't." It wasn't a promise, he knew that she knew. Another day and another time on the mattress and he would speak out it such a manner just to rile her up. Just as how she did out in the open, he did behind the curtain, as of an unwritten and unmentioned agreement of sort. 

He felt her kiss his cheek and he leaned back to smile down at her. "Well, won't you fuck me now, Granger? I had thought you weren't the one for the theatrics." His smile broadened as he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her hips up wards and then dropped her. 

"Why don't _you_ fuck yourself?" He provided with a raised brow. She shrugged her shoulders and did so, raising her self by her thighs and then dropping on his length. She folded her legs in between when-who-knows so that now she had the aid of her knees to jump atop his throbbing member. Her hips shook, her thighs ached and her knees were turning knobbly, but it still felt good and hot in between her legs- sliding up and down the girth. 

She was about to give out, but when she looked down she saw brown eyes looking at her intensely, the tanned cheeks now flushed and lips that had been bitten by her. "Please." One word, that's all she had to say. He wrapped his hands around her hips and brought her down with much more fever than gravity could before quickly bringing her up, and pulling her down again. The motion continued and she could even feel the volume of her hair bouncing along with her. "Merlin!" She moaned out as the walls inside of her clenched. "Oh fuck!" A hard clench inside of her and the huge drop, she felt her self shiver as she came. 

He didn't stop even though he felt the strong squeeze around his length. He pushed her on her back, and this time thrusted a but too frantically, kissing her smack on her lips- bitting and lapping at her tongue as much as he could. Draco's curled up her toes way too back, she was scared she might have snap them to break; but with too much over-sensation drilling into her she didn't really care. She managed to tug at his curly brown hair, returning back the kiss with as much compassion. She felt herself reach her orgasm again, and then there was hard throbbing before Granger became stiff on top of her. He groaned,"Christ!" 

It was too late to realise that she hadn't used the ruberry muggle contraption which he always used, and waited for heated liquid to slosh into her with closed eyes, but it never came. Something did spill but then immediately it vanished. She gasped at the feeling, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Did you use-" she paused when she realised that her voice was way too throaty and raspy, probably due to the amount of shouts and moans she had let out. 

"Protection spell?" She winced when he slid out of her and dropped beside her, his arm winding around her waist as he faced her. "Yeah." 

"But you said no spells." 

"I am a wizard, even though a Muggle born, aren't I?" She nodded her head dumbly. He brushed a lock of blonde hair which fell on her face, behind her ear and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, just between her brows. 

"What's wrong?" She mumbled letting her arms loop out of his neck and placing them in between their chests. He pulled at one of the daintly cut ends and the knot came open, then lazily wound out the circle loops. She sighed as she stretched and twisted her wrists and fingers around. "Granger?" She looked at him and saw him staring at her reddened wrists. He caressed them. 

"I love you." He whispered out. "You know that, don't you?" 

"I do." She smiled. "I love you immensely as well." She let one of her hands raise up to dig into the tuffs of his curly brown hair. "But it was you who said-" 

"I know that." He snapped and she shut her mouth. "I- I-" his voice trailed off. She brought her other hand up to his jaw. 

"It's alright. I don't really mind." 

"I do, alright!" He finally looked at her, his eyes filled with desperation and anxiousness. "I want to tell everyone about you. That's why I told you to wear that." 

"That awful red dress." 

"It costed high price and you'd look amazing in it. I wore black to compliment you." She narrowed her eyes in warning and he stopped speaking with a nervous smile. "I was going to declare our engagement tonight." 

She rolled her eyes. "There were a better ways you could have done that. You might have told me prior to the Ball, we might have gently told it to our friends, starting with my family, we both know Father is very hard to deal with, or we could have planned the date and told to Daily Prophet or to Quibbler, that would have given you such positive response and support in next cabinet meeting, or-" 

"Or you forget at times that I am a Gryffindor by heart and I do love to dive into the matters and face the problems with open chest. And you wouldn't have received a marriage proposal from a Mr Flemming or Mr Darcy or Mr Whatever." He joined both of their hands together, clasping her left hand in his own and he kissed the diamond on the platinum band he had placed around her finger two full moons prior. "We will do it tomorrow morning." He said it with full determination. "Breakfast with your parents, then Harry and Ron, and then everyone else." 

"How are you going to deal with Father though. With all his hypocrisy and the traditions?" She bit her lip in worry. 

He snorted. "I deal with such men everyday. A few rounds of drinks and cheese is all we need. You should leave it to me though." 

"Whatever you wish, Minister." She rolled her eyes nonchalantly, but she knew that he knew that she was jumping in glee on the inside. "Do wear pastels though, mother loves ocré pallette." 

"Whatever you wish." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really like any sort of feedback :), cause I handled my friend reading this out to me in a very expressive manner and torturing me in every expect as to what I write.


End file.
